


Give It Up.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Fluff, Forced - Everything, Freeform, Hurt, Kinks, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, OT5 Friendship, OT5 Relationship, Pain, Relationship(s), Romance, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, vices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU High School <br/>Harry is a football player(soccer), owner of a £900 camera, that happens to get sidetracked, a lot. Louis(Louie) a drama student at day, prostitute at night. Niall a guitarist that everyone loves and adore is hiding a deep secret. Zayn aka "The Bradford Badboy" who transfers from school to school, hoping somehow he'll find a lost childhood lover. Liam the sensible, warm eyed runner who runs away from his problems; can't seem to stop. </p><p>As if by fate the boys find each other. And we'll *ahem* you know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION]  
> Here's a little taste of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers!

_Harry slows the car to a stop near the edge of the cliff. Stepping out to watch as the sun set's over the warmly hued horizon. He picks up his camera, taking in the beautiful scenery and storing it away in his camera. Curiously observing as the day light exchangies shifts with the night skies. He stretches his arms and inhales the fresh air, life is good, but then yaw escapes his lips._

The vehicle comes to a screeching halt, his feet striding against the gravel and dirt, mind racing a thousand miles an hour. Hastily attempting to get into the field. Hearing the crowds roaring cheers becomes more audible and cacophonous. Almost to the field.

 _Shit_! _I'm late_!

He cursed under his breath. He forgot to change into his gear! Instead of heading straight for the footie field; Harry takes a left towards the field house.  
Swiftly entering the building; he sighs in relief. Gratified at the fact that he actually wash/cleaned and returned his gear back in his locker.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he attempts to pull open the locker. But a padlock was in the way of it. Odd, he doesn't recall ever placing a lock on it...ever.

He groans "No fair!" mildly slamming his forehead against the locker door. Repeating this process with a sailors' curse on every impact. The taunting sound of the his head duking against the metal obstacle that held his items in imprisonment, empowered his desire to just fawking bang his head against the metal harder.

A hand taps at shoulder: Startling the living daylights out of him "Sh-sh shah!", accidentally battering his face roughly against the metal locker. "Bloody hell!" he rubs at his flushed face.

The stranger comments from behind him "Pardon me sir, but if your trying to open that gym locker with your thick arse skull. I propose you don't. " Harry groans in embarrassment, "Jee, thanks for the tip captain obvious."

He turns around, only to be met with a pair of cerulean colored eyes that reminds him of the sky,so free and spacious. With a dangerous glint of mischief- craftily hidden in them. The chap was small, muscles we'll defined, skin kissed by the sun, and compared to Harry's messy-stylish curls; his was feathery~fringe. He wore a plain white tee with dark skinnies that shows off that curvy bum. _It's a nice bum_ Harry thought to no one.

The stranger responds with arms behind his head, "No, problem Dr. Butthead." Harry cheekily laughs at the comment, "Cute. Thought of that yourself?" He jokes good naturedly. "Nah, I got a bit of help from your mum." The lad jokes back. "Oooh! Ouch!" Harry sarcastically grips at his chest "You wound me, sir!"

"Good. I'm Louis by the way." The lad extends his hand; Harry takes it, firmly gripping the smaller lads' hand to show his dominance, but Louis' grip is a bit more strong. Thus, finding out that this Louis guy is far more stronger than he looks, Harry then introduce's  himself as well.

"So Louis, know a way to open locker's. Without giving myself a head injury?" He asked. Louis lips grew to a smirk, making Harry think back on what he asked."Maybe I do. But you gotta do something for me first. So....you know." The smirk grew into a sly devilish grin, "Its fair that way, yeah?"  

Louis' eyes gets dilated- darkening. Like a predator picking and teasing at his prey.

Harry raised an eyebrow, curious to what Louis may want of him. "And what might this 'something' be?" Louis claps his hands together. "Glad you asked." He wraps his arms around Harrys' shoulder. In a manner that shows 'they've known each other for _years_ and not minutes ago'

"But before I tell you what the offer is-- in show of good faith that _I_ _am_ a man of me word." He pulls out a beige key, linked in a small hoop. "This my friend is the solution to your problem. The duplicate of the master key that I _borrowed_ from Coach Weston, that he _accidentaly_ dropped and lost."

"I see, and in exchange for that 'not stolen but lost key' I do what exactly? Give you a bodge blow job?" Harry exclaims with light laugh.

Louis chuckles,"So we have a deal then?" he asked with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, Louis we got a deal."

"Ace." He shoves Harry against the lockers, causing a very confused a Harry to question the lad.

"Lou-"  Louis slots they're lips together, limiting him of a full sentence. They kissed like that for a few minutes. It's normal in this day and age for guys to kiss like this anyways. Harry has made peace with himself that both guys and girls are not far off from each other, just depends on they're preferences.

Sadly, Harry remembers why he came here, "Wait Lou- I-"

Louis grips at Harrys' shoulders and shoves him down to his knees. Then, gently touches his chin; tilting Harry's' head up abit so he can take a good look at the boy. "If you want the key." He leans onto his ear, whispering "Work for it." Harry blushed a crimson tint, noticing the little detail that: not only is there a bulge growing from Louis' trousers, but also from his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think. Do you like it?


End file.
